Party Hard Kyoya
by Mazoku-sempai
Summary: There's a party in the clubroom and Kyoya has his eye on a certain regular of the twins. KyoyaxOC


~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.

Aphelia belongs to my good friend Kas-chan.

**Party Hard Kyoya!**

Grey eyes shifted away from the punch bowl to the blonde haired beauty across the room. Kyoya had first spotted the host club regular months ago, but she seemed to prefer visiting the twins. He sighed. Those twins were evil. Using dirty tactics to steal a lot of his regulars. Of course, the girl had never once visited him. She was a devoted twin girl. Sighing again, he turned back to the punch bowl to refill his glass and was surprised when a certain bouncy blonde took the cup from his hand.

"Oh you don't want that," Tamaki said as he pointed to the punch bowl.

"You're just saying that because Haruhi made it," the raven haired teen shot back. After all, it was the girl's idea for the commoner's party, so naturally, she had to make all the snacks and drinks.

Tamaki flustered slightly before regaining his composure. "That may be, but I'm sure you would much rather prefer something more high class." The blonde then seemingly pulled another glass from thin air.

Kyoya examined it closely. It looked just like the punch on the table. Kindly taking the glass, he just chucked it up to Tamaki being his oddball self. Taking sip, a warmth flooded his body. He felt his cheeks grow hot as he stared wide eyed at his friend. This was definitely not the same punch on the table! Whatever it was, it was certainly strong, and Kyoya felt all logic beginning to abandon.

"What is this?" he demanded before mindlessly taking another drink. He didn't want to, but his mind seemed to be acting on its own accord.

"Nothing special," the blonde smiled before roughly turning his friend around. "Now, why don't you go talk to that girl you've been eyeing all evening?"

The raven haired teen received a light shove before his legs began to carry him over to the girl. Taking another sip, he tapped her shoulder trying to get her attention. He was suddenly met with ice blue eyes and he melted slightly at her pure look of innocence.

"Aphelia was it?" he questioned breaking the ice. The girl nodded. "There's something I need to discuss with you in private about your," he cleared his throat, "club fees."

The girl's face sank a bit. "Oh sure," she responded. Turning quickly to her friends, and the twins, she informed them she would be right back.

Said twins smirked at Kyoya as they exchanged a secret thumbs up with their upperclassman Tamaki. Gesturing to the giant club doors, the teen led the girl down the hall to an empty and hardly used room. There was a small black board and podium in the front and a couple of desks randomly placed in the room. Grey eyes glance back at the girl quickly to see a rather sad look on her face. Chugging the rest of his drink, he set the empty glass down on one of the desk before moving to another to lean against it. Crossing his arms, he frowned at the girl.

"You seem to be a bit short of your host club tab," this was indeed true.

The girl avoided his gaze. "I'm not sure what you mean," she responded. "I have always paid for the services received."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "There seems to be one private service between the twins that you did not pay for."

"As I have stated before, I have paid for all services I have received." She paused, her is blue eyes piercing his very core. "I have never received a private service with the twins."

Casting his gaze downwards, the raven haired teen reached into his pocket and pulled out a portable video player. Pushing a few buttons, he turned it to the girl. Suddenly the empty room began to echo softly with moans and sexual sounds. Aphelia watched in horror momentarily before lunging to snatch the video player. She was unsuccessful as Kyoya was much taller and jerked the player away from her grasp.

"How did you get that?" she yelled angrily.

"I have security cameras installed in the club room to ensure the utmost safety for all the hosts." He paused as he turned the player off and place it back in his pocket. "I will consider your services paid for if you do something for me."

"And what's that?" she questioned.

Suddenly, he gently grabbed her chin and tilted it upwards before he dove down and engulfed her lips. Using his tongue, he forced entry into her mouth, only to have her bite him. As he began to pull back, she pushed him away roughly and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. At that moment, something snapped in the boy's mind. He wasn't sure if it was from the spiked punch Tamaki gave him, or from the twins sleeping with his crush. Either way, he would get what he wanted at all costs.

Roughly yanking his tie off, he stomped over to the girl and grabbed her wrists tightly. He then quickly tied her wrists together using his tie. He grabbed the front of her uniform and crushed their lips together again rather sloppily. Aphelia attempted to push him off, but he held onto her tightly. Breaking off the kiss, Kyoya grabbed the long blonde hair roughly, pulling her head back with it.

"I will not lose you to those demons," he growled referring to the twins.

He then began to attack her neck. Licking, nipping, and sucking angrily at the exposed flesh. He knew the girl was into bondage, and bondage and masochism usually went hand in hand. Even if she protested, he knew she would enjoy herself. Not that he could stop himself at this point. His mind had grown fuzzy from the drink and he seemed to be running on pure desire at this point.

"Please stop," the girl begged.

Kyoya pulled back to stare into her eyes. "Shut up bitch," he growled.

Aphelia suddenly found herself bent over one of the desks. "I beg of you!" she pleaded. "Sempai please!"

Growling again, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out of handkerchief. Leaning over her backside, he shoved it into her mouth. "There, now you can enjoy this properly."

Standing upright, he pushed the girl's dress up above her hips and slid down her lacey black panties. Kyoya smirked devilishly. As much as she protested, she obviously enjoyed it. So much so that her fluids began to leak out and run down her legs. He rubbed her gently to test the waters a bit. He smirked again as she jerked at the sensation. Unzipping his pants, he pulled his hardened member free from its confines. The raven haired teen tentatively rubbed himself against her opening only to receive a muffled moan. Smirking happily, he roughly rammed into her eliciting a muffled scream. He couldn't tell if it from pain or pleasure.

Grunting at the intense heat and pleasure he received, he began his relentless pounding of the poor blonde girl. Reaching forward, he grabbed her long hair and pulled it back.

"You will be mine," he grunted possessively.

Aphelia could do nothing but moan behind the handkerchief in her mouth as the pounding continued. She tried to look back, but was able to as the teen held onto her hair tightly. Suddenly, Kyoya pulled out, and yanked her hair harder, forcing her to stand. Once on her feet, he pushed her towards one of the walls. Before she could comprehend what happened, he was on her once more. Using one of his arms to pull up one of her legs, he realigned himself and began pounding her once more. Grey eyes stared deeply into ice blue ones.

"Don't look at me like that," he moaned. "I know you love this more than you care to admit."

Aphelia closed her eyes and just allowed herself to succumb to the pleasure that burned deeply within her. He was right. She would never admit this, but the possessive dominance just fueled her fire even more. She attempted to spit out the handkerchief, but was unable. Seeing this, Kyoya grabbed it and pulled it out of her, tossing it to be forgotten to the floor. Lifting her still bound wrists, she placed them behind the teen's head. The raven haired teen buried his face in the girl's neck as he neared his end. The blonde moaned endlessly as the strong waves of her orgasm washed over her repeatedly.

Suddenly, Kyoya pulled out and allowed the girl to slump to the floor. He stroked himself a few times before releasing his seed all over her flushed face. Panting, he ran his hand through his hair before quickly tucking himself back into his pants. He left the girl slumped on the floor as he headed to the doorway.

"I expect to see you at the host club on Monday," he ordered before exiting the room to head back to the party. Yes, he was certain he'd left his impression on the girl. She would no longer be a regular for the twins. This party was a good idea after all.

FIN

(**A/N:** Another fic request for my friend Kas-chan. I know it's rather short, but you get the overall idea. As always, if you read, please review it!)


End file.
